A Kiss to Change the World Rewrite
by hpotter90
Summary: What if Harry had decided to tell Hermione of the prophesy right after he had learned of it? These are the results according to me, with a genius Harry and Hermione pairing. Also pairing Neville and Hannah later in the story. Lots of Dumbles and some Severus bashing. This is a rewrite of my first story.
1. The Butterfly Effect

A/N: This is my first story, so reviewers please take that into account. My story moves the Harry Potter time line ahead by 14 years, so the 5th year of Hogwarts ends in 2010. The story begins at last chapter of Order of The Phoenix where Harry has already been told of The Prophecy and Hermione is out of the hospital and goes widely au from there. Pairing will be Harry/Hermione and Neville/Hannah. Lots of bashing of Dumbles and Snape. If you don't like it then you do not have to read it. I do not own anything except maybe this story. To those authors that see I have used an idea of yours take credit where it is due.

* * *

HOGWARTS  
JUNE 19, 17:10 UTC

Harry, having just heard The Prophecy, decided that the first person he would share it with would be Hermione. Hermione as it turned out had healed unusually fast, and it was thought it was because she was so powerful, and Hermione had agreed to that explanation to hide the real answer.

So when he got the chance Harry had met her and said "Hermione, I need to talk to you in private. Will you please come with me?"

Hermione responded by saying "Sure! I have the perfect place in mind; we should talk in the Room of Requirement."

So the pair made their way up to the 7th floor in friendly silence and proceeded to pace in front of the painting with the dancing trolls while thinking that they wanted a place to talk for just the two of them. When the weathered surface of the wooden door appeared, they opened it to find a room with a relaxing atmosphere and two scarlet, velvety couches covered in gold brocade.

There were several tall, thin stained glass windows high up, near the ceiling, which let in multi-colored light. Little golden dust-motes floated slowly in the light cast from the windows, as if the room wasn't used too often. Strangely enough (for Hogwarts, at least) there wasn't anyone, not even a painting in the room. It was rather Spartan, in fact, aside from the couches, the ancient ornate cherry-wood table, covered with recent copies of the Wizarding World Magazines and an intricate diamond chandelier that floated of its own accord.

When the door closed with a distinct click, a strong silencing and locking ward went up blocking the conversation from being heard. Just to be safe, Hermione had double-checked the natural wards. Satisfied, the two sat down on one of the plush couches settling down for what Hermione could tell would be an extensive conversation.

With an apprehensive look in his eyes, Harry began with "You know of The Prophecy, of course, so I wanted to tell you what it says…"

"Wait, I thought The Prophecy was destroyed before it could be heard…wasn't it?"

Harry looked at a worried and hesitant Hermione (with the absent thought that Hermione looked cute like this that he batted away) and responded with "Yes, it was destroyed but someone heard it when it was originally made. Professor Dumbledore heard The Prophecy, when it was originally created by Professor Trelawney…"

"Wait, what?! Trelawney made an actual prophecy?! You have to be kidding!"

When she looked at Harry's face, however, she saw he could not be more serious if he tried.

Unsettled, Hermione thought of another question. "Why are you telling me this first instead of Ron?"

"I am telling you because Ron may be my best friend, but unlike him you have always been there for me. Anyways let me finish! The Prophecy was:

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_ (Order of the Phoenix)"

Harry looked down and finished his thoughts before adding, "If you do not want to continue being my friend I would completely understand, as I…"

Harry never got to finish that thought before he got an angry slap across the face from a weeping Hermione. Hermione, still sobbing, threw her arms around Harry and gave him a resoundingly wet kiss. Just as she started to calm down enough to enjoy herself, a bright golden glow surrounded them and they fell unconscious. The golden glow expanded outward at an exponential pace that would change many things. As this happened a loud scream came from Harry's scar before a dense greenish-black smoke came out and dissolved into the air, leaving an acrid smell in its wake as it disappeared. When they woke up the Wizarding World and themselves would be almost unrecognizable.

* * *

In Dumbledore' office, he contemplated how to respond to what Harry did to his office. He was enraged because several of his instruments that monitored things from Harry's health to the many magical bindings he had put upon the boy were destroyed beyond repair (and even worse, they were one of a kind items!). Dumbledore was worried because with the bindings on him Harry should have been nowhere near the power levels he displayed during his temper-tantrum. Dumbledore stroked his fluffy white beard as he contemplated on how to regain control of his weap… err the boy.

Dumbledore then patted himself on the back for thinking of the brilliant idea of tricking Harry into thinking that his Godfather was dead, by creating a Golem in the image of Sirius that he had so brilliantly made.

His phoenix which he had used numerous dark rituals over the years to bind to him when he started going dark, chirped sadly at how far his companion has fallen from the light.

"Oh shut up you stupid decorative Turkey or I will kill you before you can become immune to the killing curse!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had not always been a secret dark lord, but over the years as he heard people proclaim him as the next coming of Merlin or as a god, it had gone to his now bloated head (it was a wonder that his eccentric hats could still fit. Due to this, he now believed he deserved to be treated like 'the god he was.'

Dumbledore began to reflect on all of the manipulations he had made due to hearing The Prophecy. Dumbledore started the rather dirty work when he realized that even with all his power he would not be able to beat Voldy. His salvation came when he heard The Prophecy uttered by the rather delusional Trelawney he was interviewing for the post as the divination professor at Hogwarts as she made her first true prophecy.

When he interpreted The Prophecy, he realized that there were only two children The Prophecy might refer to. He had caught Severus Snape eavesdropping on the conversation, and stunned and bound him before he obliviated all the people around him but Snape of the Prophecy. Dumbledore took Snape into a private room before he 'convinced' (it involved a lot of compulsion and even the occasional _Imperio_) him to tell Voldy of the only first half of The Prophecy by promising to have James and Harry die and leave Lily for him to take on the rebound. He still laughed to himself about how stupid Snape was to believe he was going to leave Lily for him, as even with James and Harry dead there was no way Lily would even come close to the grease stain.

He further found it hilarious how he had tricked Snape into signing a magically binding contract where Dumbledore appeared to be the loser (as if that was even possible!) where as it was Snape signing his life away. Thereafter, he sent the Potters and the Longbottoms into hiding and 'convinced' Sirius Black with an imperious curse to set up Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper.

Dumbledore then set up the fidelus charm around the Potter Summer house while he laughed to himself how he was going to screw both families over. He knew that Peter Pettigrew was in Voldy's camp and would betray them. After his instrument tied to the wards of the Potter summer cottage went off, he waited until he got the reading of three killing curses being cast on the property then portkeyed right to Harry. His plans were to ambush Voldemort and kill him before he took credit while he showed fake sorrow for the deaths of the Potters.

Dumbledore found as he expected the dead bodies of James and Lily Potter, but what was unexpected was that Harry had survived the killing curse. Dumbledore figured Harry must have survived the killing curse because of his heritage along with something that Lily Potter had done. Dumbledore noticed that even with the killing curse there was not a mark on the sleeping Harry Potter. Dumbledore tried to put a binding on Harry, but found it would not stick to Harry.

He also noticed that Voldy's body had disintegrated beyond repair presumably from the rebound killing curse, which made him realize that Voldy had made horcuxes. There was what looked like foul dark greenish-black mist, which was actually a piece of Lord Voldy's soul, stealthily making its way out of the house. Getting an idea, Dumbledore stopped and used his powerful magic to slice off a piece of the fleeing soul before binding it to Harry's forehead. This was what created a lightning bolt shaped scar and how Harry and Voldy were linked together.

He then managed with dark magic to obliviate both of them and banished the rest of Voldy's fleeing soul from the house. After this Dumbledore found he could place on bindings and spent some time there as he placed many bindings on Harry's magic and intelligence with many dark and illegal spells. Dumbledore found that the horcrux bound up Harry's heritage completely along with helping to suppress his magic and intelligence.

Dumbledore also put multiple loyalty and compulsion charms on Harry to make Harry loyal to him and his minions, err, helpers from the Weasley family. Dumbledore shipped off Harry to his aunt's house before he put multiple compulsion charms on the letter for the Dursleys.

He had then set up several dark wards around the property that would make even strong willed muggles severely mistrust magic and want to abuse magical people. Finished with that he went on to obliviate the list of people that were supposed to take care of Harry Potter in the case of the death of Lily and James. Dumbledore over the years had to visit several times to put more blocks on Harry as well as obliviate his weapon but felt his plan had worked well.

Dumbledore had also manipulated the Longbottoms for his own good. After Voldy had been defeated, he had sent the message to the Longbottoms that it was safe to come out of hiding. He then had Snape tell the Lestranges that the Longbottoms had come out of hiding and knew where Voldy was. Dumbledore was the first to arrive at the Longbottoms after the brutal attack and put spells on Alice and Frank Longbottom to keep them in their coma. He further put magical bindings on Neville Longbottom and then obliviated all of them.

Dumbledore then growled as he remembered a massive thorn to his plans that was named Hermione Granger. He knew that the girl was not exactly human, but had yet to get a chance to get the girl on her own so he could experiment on her to find out her secrets. After that he would let the girl go after putting several bindings on the girl as she was too clever for her own good. As it was, Dumbledore had had to obliviate the girl several times when she had discovered things that did not go to his plan. Dumbledore had met Mr. and Mrs. Granger and therefore knew there was something about them that wasn't human.

Bringing his thoughts back to Harry, he as planned had when the time came to introduce Harry to the wizarding World, sent his oaf Hagrid to do the job so Harry would get an inadequate introduction to the Wizarding World and a large bias for Gryffindor. Dumbledore arranged for Harry to get the brother wand of Voldy's and steered him away from the Goblins before they could tell Harry about his heritage.

Dumbledore set up the Weasleys to help Harry onto the train and cast several more loyalty charms on his weap… err the boy. Every yearly adventure he had arranged in advance or knew what was going to happen and let it for _his_ greater good to test his weapon.

Dumbledore was proudest of Harry's first year plan that resulted in the Flamels being dead (or so he thought) and him getting what he did not know was a fake philosopher's stone that he would begin using next year. After all as a god, he needed to live forever to guide the sheep of the Wizarding world for generations to come. The fool almost went to tears when he heard the speech from Harry that he made down in the chamber of secrets. It was impossible to buy that kind of loyalty Dumbledore thought to himself, one needed the right wand to get it.

As Dumbledore got up to get to the fireplace to get rid of Sirius Black when all of the remaining instruments started screeching and then exploded in his face knocking him into a magical coma he would wish he had stayed in. For when he woke up in the interrogation rooms of the Ministry's Law Enforcement department, he would find many very angry people wanting his blood. At the same time all of the dark rituals he had performed to force Fawkes to stay with him shattered like glass, with the magical rebound all going into him.

* * *

In her office, Professor Minerva McGonagall contemplated about her cubs when the wave of golden magic hit her and erased the multiple obliviations Dumbledore had done. As Minerva McGonagall remembered it all she broke down crying and swore she would make Dumbledore suffer if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

BONES MANSION  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In Bones mansion, Amelia Bones questioned several things she had learned from sources including her niece when the wave of magic hit her erasing the obliviations she had suffered from Dumbledore. She now remembered her placement in the list of people to take care of Harry Potter, so she rushed off to Hogwarts.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, Neville read a book on herbology with Hannah Abbott when he suddenly collapsed and felt like his body was on fire. At the same time, a green ring phased through the window and hovered above Neville Longbottom. When he came to, he felt like what he assumed with Dumbledore felt like with his magic bubbling beneath his skin just waiting to be unleashed. He then noticed the green ring hovering above him, and the ring said in a robot like voice "Neville Longbottom you have the ability to overcome great fear, welcome to the Green Lantern Corps" Neville knew what this ring was and put the ring on which caused a drastic change in his attire. A skin-tight suit that showed he had lost his formerly chubby physique replaced the clothes he had had on. He now had a muscular build appropriate for his age along with a face that attracted the eyes of many witches in Hogwarts.

Starting at his hips, the leggings of the costume were black with his feet and ankles covered with what looked like green leather. The front and sides of his torso along with his neck were all green while his back and arms were covered with black. His costume tapered off at the end of his arms with white material covering his hands and wrists. His head was the only spot uncovered except for a facemask he had on, which covered the area around his eyes and his nose. His eyes were covered in a white substance that was like a one-way mirror only he could see through. Finally, to complete the ensemble there was a circle with a black perimeter on the right side of his chest and with a white background inside of it, and a green lantern icon in the center of the circle. After she checked to see if Neville was alright, Hannah said, "Neville what was that about? And what are the Green Lantern Corps?" Neville sat down on the sofa and prepared to tell her what he knew about the Green Lanterns from his outings into the muggle world with his grandmother.

* * *

ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In the incurable wing at St. Mungo's Frank and Alice Longbottom suddenly woke up to the surprise of a visiting Augusta Longbottom. After a tearful reunion with each other and telling Augusta about how even in their daze after the brutal attack by the Lestranges and Crouch Jr., they remembered Dumbledore shooting a spell at them before everything went black. After a thirty-minute checkout that was rushed using their status, the three Longbottoms rushed to get up to Hogwarts to meet with Neville and Harry. Along the way, Augusta brought them up to speed on the Wizarding World.

* * *

LITTLE WHINGING  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In a home in Surry, a family had had a great day without 'the freak' when the magic wave wiped out all the magic that was on them. Without the magic affecting them, the family remembered how horrible they had been to an innocent orphan and immediately broke down when they remembered how horrible they were.

* * *

GAUNT SHACK  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In the Riddle shack, a loud scream was heard before the whole building caught on fire. When the fire fighters finally managed to get to the scene there was nothing left but ashes scattered about.

* * *

GRINGOTTS  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In the Lestrange vault, a scream was heard as greenish-black smoke came off the Hufflepuff cup before scattering to the afterlife. Several goblins were called as the cup exploded and set the whole vault on fire. The result would be that after the fire had been put out the whole entire vault was destroyed.

* * *

In a pocket dimension where the room of hidden things was, a diadem previously owned by Ravenclaw let out an ear-piercing screech before it discharged a putrid dark yellowish-brown cloud that was pulled to the afterlife.

* * *

#12 GRIMMAULD PLACE  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

At the Order of The Phoenix headquarters in London a man who would by the next day be a free man was woken up to the sound of a loud scream. He rushed down the stairs, and got to the crap hole that Kreacher lived in just in time to see a thick cloud of crusty-blood-red smoke disappear as it went to the afterlife.

When this happened, Kreacher appeared with a pop and proclaimed, "The horcuxes bad man voldy created have been destroyed, master Regulus's goal of eliminating tommy has been fulfilled. Kreacher now die happy."

With that, Kreacher fell to the floor dead, and Sirius contemplated what he had heard. He was horrified to learn that Voldy had created Horcruxes, as he knew what they were because of what his family was like. As the Horcruxes were destroyed, the block Sirius had on his memory was destroyed along with them. He remembered telling Amelia about the secret keeper along with Remus and decided to go to Hogwarts to see Harry. Going to the Kitchen, he saw Molly who looked like she had come out of a drugged state. Next to her was Remus Lupin who tried to help a crying Molly while he tried not to cry with what looked like a pained grimace on his pre-maturely aged face.

Sirius talked first when he said, "so do you remember what happened?"

"Y-yes I remember how that B #$* Dumbledore put me under the imperious and made me do all those things, and now thanks to him my two youngest are probably dead" sobbed a broken-hearted Molly Weasley.

The three of them decided to go to Hogwarts to sort everything out as well as they could.

* * *

In the Gryffindor 5th year boy's dormitory Won-Won was in a rage about how Harry always got all the attention and that he deserved some attention and money for what he had to go through. Won-Won thought though that he had a good laugh as much of his magic was from the syphon ward Dumbledore put on Harry. Won-won knew that his mother knew about this and approved, but unknown to him he was fed potions to make him lazy and angry with Harry under Dumbledore 'orders' by Molly. The Syphon on Harry snapped suddenly and in the magical backlash, Ron's body could not handle the strain. Ron spent the next thirty seconds in terrible, crippling pain, hunched over before he dropped dead never learning he was manipulated by a delusional old man.

* * *

In the Girl's dormitory for 4th years in Gryffindor a girl was putting on her clown face while trying to figure out how to get Harry Potter to be her husband when a backlash from syphoning off Hermione's magic killed her instantly.

* * *

RIDDLE HOUSE  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In the Riddle mansion, Voldy licked his wounds from the battle at the ministry when he suddenly felt like his soul shard he had left in his monstrosity of a body was being forced to die. He was in so much pain he did not notice his pet snake Nagini die in agony, taking the horcrux in the snake's body with it to the afterlife. Voldy through his dark mark attempted to hold on by draining his followers of their life force and magic. This was useless as he soon found himself in what appeared to be the 9 ¾ train station. Voldy immediately broke down when he noticed that he could not feel his followers through his dark mark system. He was so busy having a temper tantrum over his perceived unfair fate of dying that he did not notice there were two other people he was familiar with there. He would not notice that several more beings joined the scene until one of them walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

* * *

Across the country of Great Britain, certain people started to drop dead like flies as their magic and life force was drained from them. People like Snape, Fudge, Umbridge, and the entire Malfoy family died in extreme pain due to the wards they were behind slowing down the drain. The death of all of these bigots would give rise to a new and vastly improved British Wizarding world.

* * *

WATCHTOWER  
JUNE 19, 12:20 EST

In a huge satellite, orbiting the earth two different men dressed in green and black tights suddenly got a message from their rings that a new ring bearer for their sector had been chosen.

* * *

In the same satellite, a beautiful woman blessed by the gods wondered how her sister was doing at Hogwarts. She still grumbled about how complicated it was to set it up for Donna (or as she went by in the mundane world Hermione), as it had involved getting help from Batman and Giovanni Zatara several years ago. Unlike herself her sister Donna had also been blessed by Hectate (A/N: Greek goddess of magic) with a strong magic gift. While both Diana and Hippolyta had wanted her to be taught safely on the island of Themyscira, Donna (stubborn like her sister and mother) had insisted to be taught with other children her own age. After all, on an island that was populated by eternally youthful women, she was the only child there so it was rather boring for her. Hippolyta had gotten fed up after Donna had thrown a fit for several weeks (she was very stubborn) and had consulted the gods for advice.

The surprising reply that was given to the queen by Hectate herself was for Donna to be sent to Hogwarts. Hippolyta had only allowed that to happen when the gods had sworn on the river Styx (a very serious thing to do) that Donna would live through her school years, as the fates had decreed that much. The mysterious thing was that the fates could not see her fate as if she was to be associated with someone that was not of terrestrial origins. So with that seven years ago with help from Batman several fake identities were set up, with Artemis becoming Mrs. Granger, and a Centaur named Chiron (it was only human males that were banned from Themyscira) was set up as Mr. Granger. Donna was set up as Hermione Granger while Giovanni used his magic to place Donna in the Hogwarts book under that name. Giovanni also used several glamor charms to hide their true looks. The glamor charms were strong enough that even Dumbledore would not be able to see through it.

They had then bought a house where Professor McGonagall had met and 'introduced' them (Mr. and Mrs. Granger along with Hermione) to the world of magic. To complete the cover Mr. and Mrs. Granger were written out to be Dentists on call (to explain their long absences from the house). It was arranged so that for part of each summer Donna would spend it on Themyscira where she would brush up on and continue with her Amazonian training. Every year that she had attended Donna had written letters to her about the experiences, and several things lined up. It was rather obvious to Diana along with anyone that read the letters that Hermione was only friends with Ron because of Harry. It was also rather obvious that Donna had some amount of a crush on Harry, and that while the boy didn't outright say it Harry also found Hermione attractive. Some things had worried her like how for several months during Donna's second year when the weekly letters stopped, but Donna later explained that she had gotten so into school she had forgotten to write. It also seemed that the letters were leaving major things out, but it was known that Donna rarely if ever lied (little did she know!). As it was Diana was excited because in about a week Donna would be out from Hogwarts and she would be able to see her little sister again.

* * *

NEW YORK CITY  
JUNE 19, 12:20 EST

In New York City, a father suddenly remembered his sister and nephew that he had only learned he had a year before his sister died. He remembered shortly before their death meeting the animagus Sirius Black and Werewolf Remus Lupin, and how he was going to cure Lupin of his infliction at the earliest time possible. He remembered his sister Lily Potter and that he was one of the people listed for taking care of Harry James Potter in an emergency. He used his magic, to send out a probe in order to sense the condition that Harry was in and sensed massive amounts of magic around Harry. Worried that Harry might be in trouble he checked to see that his daughter Zatanna was asleep and then with an "Ekat em ot Yrrah Semaj Rettop" and disappeared with a small pop. Giovanni Zatara unfortunately did not know Zatanna was not asleep and that Zatanna being as curious as she was followed her father with a well-practiced "Wollof Rehtaf" and left the home empty.

Giovanni Zatara arrived in the room of requirement and was about to start investigating when he saw his daughter appear right next to him. About to berate his daughter for letting his daughter's curiosity get the better of her, He stopped when he saw what was in front of him, which was what looked like a younger sister and a younger brother of his colleagues in the Justice League. Uttering "Wohs gnivil ylimaf" while he pointed his hand at Harry, it confirmed his suspicions that Harry was related to one of his fellow Justice League members. As he saw the two teens were in the middle of completing a soul bond, he took hold of each of the teens and her confused daughter before he transported them all to watchtower, and appeared right in front of Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman upon seeing the girl she just knew was Donna Troy screamed "Donna!?" and hugged her while she worried what was wrong with her sister.

Giovanni noticed that the glow around the two stopped just as the leaguers on board came rushing to the scene to see what the commotion was all about. Superman was surprised to see a boy who looked like him as a teenager with green eyes. What shocked him the most was that the boy was floating five feet in the air like he did as a teenager in his sleep before he learned how to fly. Giovanni Zatara took the opportunity presented to send Zatanna back to their house and put a locking spell on her to prevent her from following him again for the time being. After he out of his surprise, Superman first looked at Giovanni and then said, "Please explain." A tall muscular man next to him in a Black spandex suit that made him look like a large bat narrowed his eyes into his patented glare at Giovanni Zatanna. The rest of the people on board gave varied looks of surprise at this event. Giovanni sighed and explained all that he knew about the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile in another realm between life and death a discussion with massive revelations was taking place.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter and the premise of my story, so please review and tell me what you think of it. As you can see, I made a massive change to Hermione's backstory that isn't as rushed. Before it is said, I would like to point out that Amazonians have been shown to be almost as vulnerable to magic as the next person.


	2. A Chat with the Dead

A/N: Please see the first chapter for author's note. I own nothing in case you did not know.

* * *

UNKNOWN  
JUNE 19, 17:22 UTC

Harry groaned and woke up asking "What the bloody hell happened?" then stopped that train of thought when he noticed his voice seemed to have deepened by an octave.

Pleased with this though, he slowly opened his eyes and saw next to him was Hermione, who also seemed to be coming around. He forgot her temporarily when he noticed how much he had changed. He looked like he grew at least a foot in height and estimated he was now at least 5ft10in. He also was no longer a bean pole and seemed to weigh at least 200 pounds. However unlike his fat bully of what he thought was a cousin his body was all muscle, making him look like a male model.

He noticed he had on a full body suit with red boots and a scarlet cape, with a crimson belt around his waist. The rest of the suit was a deep azure, except for the front of his torso. On his newly broadened chest, he had a symbol that he recognized as the one that a vaguely familiar muggle on TV wore. When he looked down past his chiseled chest, he saw a bright gold ring with a blood-red lion in the center. He looked at his cape and found the same symbol there that he had on his chest.

Hearing a loud crying, he looked up to see he was in what looked like the 9 ¾ train station for the Hogwarts express. There was even the smell of steam as if the train had just left the platform. The strange thing was that he was one of only three beings present at the place. Crying under a bench was what he realized was what looked like Voldy. The final thing that told him he was not actually at platform 9 ¾ was that the feeling of magic in the air that was usually present was not there.

He heard Voldy as he yelled angrily between sobs things like "I was going to rule them all," "Curse you to hell Dumbles," "My horcuxes couldn't have failed!"

Voldy seemed so wrapped up in his temper tantrum that he looked like he was not going to notice anything that happened around him for a while. Harry would have found the sight of Voldemort crying like a little child rather amusing if the situation was not what it was.

Getting confused he starting to panic at looked back at Hermione who said in a nervous voice "okay Harry let's not panic, we should assess the situation before we act."

Harry in a highly uncharacteristic move agreed with her right away and thought to himself 'okay why am I not feeling like I should charge forward then think about it after like the Gryffindor I am, I am starting to get very worried.'

A familiar voice behind him said with mirth "It might be a good idea to not panic, and as for your answers we will give you them."

Whipping his head around he found himself seeing what he recognized as Lily and James Potter. Next to them stood what looked like another couple that seemed familiar to him who were wearing clothes that were in a similar fashion to his. Also present were six other women and a man he know he had seen somewhere in a book before. Finally, the last person looked like a very pale teenager with black hair that ran down to her shoulders. Dressed up like a Goth she gave Harry a feeling as if he was being judged when she looked into his eyes with her black eyes.

At this point Harry said with determination "Okay what the bloody hell is going on!?"

* * *

Hermione woke up with Harry next to her, and noticed she felt very different. She opened her eyes to see Harry looking like he could be a younger brother of that flying Muggle her sister had talked to her about. As she looked around she found that she looked like she was in the Hogwarts train station at 9 ¾, but with almost no one there. She saw with her and Harry was what looked like Voldemort (he certainly matched the descriptions of that _thing_ Harry gave her), but she found he was excessively busy having a temper tantrum to notice anything that happened around him.

Overlooking him for the moment Hermione looked at herself and found she had on black clothing that had white spots on it that glittered in the dim light, almost like the outfit was a view of the stars themselves. The outfit had short sleeves, and leggings that tapered down to a pair of high-rise boots. Hermione saw that she had a steel bracelet on each of her wrists that went down towards her elbows, and she knew these bracelets could block any weapon from hitting her. Around her hips was what looked like a fancy strip of silver cloth with a black circle in the center that had a W symbol on it in silver.

The worrying part was that the glamor that Giovanni had put on her had seemed to have come off of her. To complete the ensemble there was a bluish colored rope with some length to it hitched onto her right hip. It was able to cause anyone wrapped up in it with less willpower than her to do what she wants and also had unlimited length, at least according what she remembered from her training. She got up and looked at Harry, who now looked like he was getting more confused and panicked by the second.

She said to Harry "Okay Harry let's not panic, we should assess the situation before we act," although, to be honest, she was rather panicked.

She found the outfit that she was wearing was the one she had designed for herself for when she would join her sister in there goal of world peace.

She looked away from him and began to look around for clues as to where they were when Harry said, "Okay I am really going to start panicking soon if I do not get answers soon."

A voice behind him said with mirth "It might be a good idea to not panic, and as for your answers we will give you them."

Hermione whipped her head around and found herself seeing what she recognized as Lily and James Potter. Next to them stood what looked like another couple that seemed familiar to her who were wearing clothes that were in a similar fashion to Harry's. There were also six other women and a man she knew as the gods and goddesses who had blessed her.

Finally, the last person had the looks of a very pale teenager with black hair that ran down to her shoulders. Dressed up like a Goth she gave Hermione a feeling like she was being judged when she looked into her black eyes with her amber eyes.

At this point Harry said with determination "Okay what the bloody hell is going on," at which Hermione said "Harry, language," even though she too was curious as to what was going on.

The first one to move was the Goth teenager, who walked over to Voldy and touched him on the shoulder, and immediately Voldy looked at her and seemed to realize who she was.

Voldemort started shrieking again as he cried, "this cannot be" repeatedly before he disappeared in a flash of dark orange, almost black, fire.

The fire was unlike the comforting flame of a phoenix, it seemed to be of pain and punishment. Harry and Hermione found it momentarily smelled like fire and brimstone before the smell slowly vanished. After doing this, the teenager vanished from the scene.

The newly 'soul bound' couple were now even more confused than before and Harry asked, "If I am seeing my dead parents then that must mean I am hallucinating or am dead."

Hermione had meanwhile gotten over her surprise and was bowing to the six women and one man she saw in a group as the gods that had blessed her. They were Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hectate, and Hermes of the Greek pantheon. Harry, knowing that Hermione usually knew what she was doing joined her and bowed.

The one Hermione identified as Athena smiled and said "Arise, Donna Troy of Themyscira and Har-El (pronounced hair-el) of Krypton." Upon standing up, Harry said "Okay, what is going on?"

Lily answered, "Well, son that lady over there that just made Voldemort vanish was Death…" "So wait we are dead, really? I literally got kissed to death? This…"

"No Harry you are not dead if you choose not to be for you see…" Those present then took turns to explain the manipulations of Dumbles plus what had happened because of their soul bond, at the end of which Harry and Hermione furiously proclaimed they were going to make Dumbles pay.

"So wait, I had relatives that I could have been staying with instead of the Dursleys for blood wards that Dumbles made up!? I am going to…" Harry went into a rant of what he planned to do to Dumbles in a very painful fashion, while Hermione described things she was going to do that made the men that were present cringe at the thought of it.

Lily stopped Harry and Hermione in mid-rant when she said "Harry you do not need to do that as when Dumbles wakes up, which he will do before you, he is going to be tortured by the people he brought torture upon before being shoved through the veil. In fact, as of right now, they are shredding his reputation, like a cat with a ball of string, while he is in the coma. Additionally, they have with the recent deaths of the death eaters and Voldemort been able to get the living Sirius Black a trial. While your Uncle Giovanni is informing his friends of the situation; his daughter and some acquaintances are gathering up the people on the list for your adaption up to speak them all."

James continued with "Now Harry we were going to tell you when you were older, but in case we died we left a letter in our family vault that Dumbles as the self-appointed magical guardian should have told you about at the age of eleven. You see we are your blood adopted parents, so while we are related biologically, we are not your birth parents. The blood adoption gave you a magical core that when you hit magical maturity will mean you are about as powerful as your uncle and cousin, who are more powerful than Dumbles and Voldy combined. You are not even close in power to the lords of order and chaos however. Anyways these two here are Jor-El and Lara-Lor-Van of Krypton…"

Hermione asked, "Wait krypton like the planet superman of the Justice League says he was born on?"

James looking slightly irritated answered, "Yes the very same, now please let us finish."

Continuing where James left off Jor-El started his part of the explanation; "you see Harry or as we named you Har-El, you were the identical twin of your brother Kal-El. When your ships carrying both you and your brother launched they froze both of you at your infant stage for the journey between Krypton and Earth. You were supposed to be raised by the Kents like your brother was. Unfortunately a piece of kryptonite from the exploding Krypton struck and got lodged into the ship you were on and slightly damaged the propulsion system causing your ship to take about seventeen years longer to get to its destination. By the time your ship had arrived the ship did not have enough fuel to get you to the Kents so it went to the secondary family I chose, the Potters."

Lily picked it up from here with a "That is where we come in. Your father and I in July of 1994 had been very saddened when we got back from the hospital after our child came out stillborn, and further learned that due to complications from the pregnancy that I would be unable to have more kids. No one except the nurse who had been sworn to secrecy knew about the stillbirth."

James continued with "we were inconsolable and wallowing at the Potter Cottage in Gordric's Hollow when we heard a crash outside. Rushing to see what had happened we found the ship that had you on it, which had apparently bounced off the warded walls of the house and landed hard in the dirt meters away from the house. The ship opened up to show you crying loudly, and just as we were about to check to see if you were okay a hologram appeared with your birth parents explaining how you got there, what your powers would be, and asking us to take care of you. The A.I. of the ship informed us that your identical twin brother was set to land in Smallville, Kansas. The A.I. also told us about a green rock that looked like what was stuck to the top of the ship would be one of the few things able to harm you when you are under a yellow star. We immediately took the rock and sealed it in lead as the A.I. had suggested, and then took you to get adopted by us."

"That day we blood adopted you with the help of the goblins at Gringotts and officially made you a potter. When the adoption process was finished, we noticed that your eyes had turned green like mine and that your hair had become messy like your father's. This gave us the idea to tell everyone that you were the baby that I gave birth to so we could hide your unusual origin from unscrupulous parties. We only told Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, your uncle Giovanni Zatara, Minerva McGonagall, and unfortunately Albus Dumbledore after spelling them to absolute secrecy. We planned on taking a family trip to Smallville to introduce you to your identical twin brother but put it off until I had found a way to protect you as much as possible, and by the time I accomplished this it was Halloween and Voldemort killed us."

Lily then said, "now out of my worry I searched for a way to protect you from green kryptonite, but found out that your magic protects you from it when James accidentally knocked the lead case open when you were in close proximity of it. An interesting side effect of you being a full blooded magical Kryptonian was that your magic would greatly amplify the power level of your Kryptonian powers. Despite your great powers you would still be as vulnerable to magic as any other magic user. To protect you from the killing curse I devised a ritual that I found would only work with your special case of heritage. It required a mother to sacrifice herself for a child that was not of their own but was blood adopted. As you can probably guess, the ritual worked as you lived through the attack. Now I am guessing that Death wants to speak to you two seeing as that she has come back."

And indeed the girl that Lily had identified as death was back and had an expression on her face that would suggest she had waited for an opportunity to talk.

She took this opportunity to talk when she said "Harry and Hermione I want to thank you for getting that &%$#% Voldemort for me as I could not do it even with my abilities, as my boss has put restrictions on what I am allowed to do. As a thank you gift for that I have made costume for you for when you go back. They are nearly indestructible and look like the clothes you have on now. As a bonus for setting into motion events that will bring that horrible man Dumbles to me I made it so that unless they are someone you would want to know your secret identity or you tell them, it will be unable to be uncovered, that is if you decide to become superheroes."

Harry in reaction to this thought that she sounded like she knew he would want to be a superhero was surprise, as he thought he might not want to.

As if Hermione could sense what he was thinking she said "Harry you know you have a people-saving-thing, you would never be able to resist being able to help people. As for me, do you think I would have worked so hard to solve the dangers that the school went through each year with you if I didn't have the same problem."

This brought Harry's attention back to Hermione, and he said, "By the way if you don't mind me asking, how did Wonder Woman's sister end up going to Hogwarts of all places."

Hermione sighed but figured this was her best friend and so started with "well you see…"

(A/N: to see explanation see previous chapter.)

After Hermione had finished her mini-explanation (It reminded one man in the room of their spouse), Death continued with "Also Harry I changed your glasses to regular glass seeing as you will not need the prescription anymore, and I put enchantments on them to help keep your secret identity a secret."

After that Death whispered something that even Harry with his super hearing could not hear to Lily, and then disappeared once again back to where ever she went.

Hermione who was catching up to the information she was being told suddenly said "wait I thought we were dead?"

James Potter finished their explanations with "well as for whether you two are dead or not that is your choice…"

"Wait what?!" said Hermione and Harry simultaneously before looking at each other and blushing to the amusement of all the others present.

"Well you can decide to join us in heaven, but I should warn you that without your presence in the world that the world will end in less than fifty years. The reason you can go back is that as another reward for you Death made it so that you would have an opportunity to talk to us. By using the massive energies released from your soul bond and the destruction of Voldemort and his followers she was able to accomplish this. As a parting gift Death has given you a basic understanding of your powers to the point you will not hurt anyone, but you will still need to practice with them to get the hang of your new powers. Now Harry, when you go back I would suggest you go to Gringotts and ask to have an inheritance test done" said Lily Potter.

James then said, "Death just told us that our time is up and you have to decide, but if you go back remember we will be watching you from heaven. Also thank you for finally completing your soul bond, it will prevent all attempts at mind control from working on you two. You know for generations now it has been Potter tradition to pair up with a genius woman that has a scary temper when angered." This comment earned him a slap upside the head from Lily, to which they all had a laugh about.

Harry and Hermione decided to go back so they could reunite with their rediscovered family.

Harry then said, "We've decided to go back, and I'll try to make all of you proud of me."

"Oh Harry, we're already very proud of you," said a highly emotional Lily who had tears in her eyes like the rest of Harry's relatives that were present.

As the scene faded from Hermione's and Harry's view, they heard an "I love you" from the group.

What was a little embarrassing was the last thing they heard from James Potter, which was "Also don't have children too soon; we're not ready to be grandparents."

The last thing Harry and Hermione heard from the group was lighthearted laughter at the bright blushes that resulted from James' comment.

* * *

When Harry woke up the first thing he saw was a face that looked like his with sky blue eyes.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the first thing she saw was her concerned sisters face staring back at her.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter so please review to tell me what you think of the story! Also there was a good reason for why the original child of James and Lily Potter did not make an appearance. Feel free to send me your guesses as to why!


	3. Changes in a Backwards Society

A/N: See first chapter. Do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or Young Justice, which are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. respectively. Warning: there is a mild torture scene in this chapter.

* * *

BRITAIN  
JUNE 19, 17:22 UTC

At the same time that the surprise was happening up in the watchtower, a massive change was occurring in the British wizarding world. When the death eaters all dropped dead, Amelia Bones was named temporary Minister of Magic. When Amelia got this information, her first move was to declare Sirius Black innocent of all crimes. She had also transferred Albus Dumbledore from where he was found unconscious in his office by the group of people sans Giovanni Zatara, that were supposed to take care of Harry Potter in the case of the death of Lily and James Potter.

She also forced the Daily Prophet into printing that Sirius Black was innocent and all the crimes that she knew of that Dumbledore had committed, with a promise of more to come. The people who ran the paper did not protest that much as such a big scandal would cause their newspaper circulation go through the roof, especially with the pensive memories they had received and confirmed as accurate to back up the stories.

Amelia Bones summoned the group of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, the Longbottom family the Tonks family, and Minerva McGonagall via floo powder to the location of the Ministry interrogation rooms. She further summoned her two best workers Nymphandora "don't call me that" Tonks and Kinsley. When the Longbottoms came in as the last people to arrive, they were avidly talking about something and periodically looking at a green ring that was glowing softly on Neville's finger. Amelia then led the group to one of the interrogation rooms which happened to be silenced for its purpose and then lead the group in.

The interrogation rooms were identical to each other and seemed be one of the few things that had taken inspiration from the mundane world. The interrogation rooms were all lined up near the back of the ministry in the same area where the Department of Magical Law enforcement was. There were about six of them lined up in a dead end hallway, each looking identical to the others. Each room had a single source of magical light providing illumination for the room. Chair where the person that was interrogated sat had chains that would snap in place to restrain the occupant at the wave of the wand. This was for the more violent persons that were considered to be of high risk. The walls seem to have been colored in one solid white color, and if one tool the time to take a good whiff of the room they would have noticed the room smelled weakly of freshening charms.

In front of the chair was a table in front of which there were several regular chairs that looked infinitely more comfortable. A glass plane hidden by magic occupied the wall that the interrogation chair faced, and next that was the door that served as the only entrance to the room. The glassed was charmed to be one way so that anyone outside of room could see what was happening inside of the room. If certain features of the room were activated it was also possible to also hear what was going on from the outside, but that feature was left off.

Amelia was the first in the room and directed her wand which was directing a floating unconscious Dumbledore into the interrogation chair. After the man was seated she activated the restraints as she had no trust in the despicable man. After the last person of the group had entered the room it was quite crowded. As if the room sensed there was a larger group than it should be able to hold the room expanded to be able to hold them all comfortably. Amelia didn't activate the lock on the door as she forgot due to her current anger levels.

Amelia told the group of how she wanted to interrogate the unconscious Dumbledore in front of them, as she had suspicions that the crimes Dumbledore had committed were only the tip of the so-called iceberg. Amelia then showed them a special truth potion that was as strong as verisillium, but was able to break down any mind shields most wizards could build to prevent the usual agent from working. She explained she knew she was going to need this and went to the unspeakables to obtain the truth serum. Amelia Bones then put three drops of the serum in Dumbledore's mouth and forced him to swallow. She then woke up the despicable old manipulative goat with a disdainful look as she uttered 'enervate.'

* * *

MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
JUNE 19, 19:16 UTC

Dumbledore came out of his coma to find himself not where he went unconscious, and instead found himself in a ministry interrogation room. Due to being pretty banged up and having received no treatment for a possible concussion, Dumbledore had a bad headache at the moment. He found that he was securely tied up and wandless with magic suppression cuffs on his wrists and ankles. When he tried to call his 'pet' Fawkes, he got no response, and then somehow figured out all of his manipulations had begun to unravel. He saw in the room where the various people sans Giovanni who were written in the Potter will as potential guardians for Harry Potter in the event of Lily and James dying before Harry came of age.

Amelia then began asking questions, and he felt compelled to answer for some reason, despite his mind shields being strong enough to resist the regular truth serum. As he spilled the beans on the manipulations he had done over the years, he knew he wasn't going to leave the interrogation room as healthy as he had entered, at least if the angry looks he was getting from the group were any indication. As the questioning came to its conclusion, the room became uncomfortably quiet before Andromeda and Dora Tonks shot a Black family spell at the old manipulative geezer.

* * *

**Torture scene next**

The spell Andromeda and Dora shot at Dumbledore was a Black family invention that pulled every hair out of the body down to the root, and further made it so that the pain would stay for days or more depending on the power put into the spell. The amount of power put into the spell meant that if Dumbledore were to live it would have extended the feeling of pain to years. The spell was a modified version of the plucking charm that would block all attempts to make the hair grow back.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black being the pranksters they were put a multitude of prank spells meant to humiliate on Dumbledore. Dumbledore was in too much pain to feel his teeth grow into abnormally large, yellowed tusks or his earwax and boogies enlarge and attack him causing the git to become increasingly grotesque in the looks compartment. Dumbledore also started becoming a nauseating shade of Pepto-Bismol pink like the clothes Umbridge had, and his hands and feet uncontrollably began to beat him senseless (while Remus and Sirius maturely said "why are you hitting yourself" over and over again). Amelia hit him with a curse that gave him acne so terrible it caused constant pain and would make even the most acne ridden teen look like they had a good complexion.

Neville hit him in a very sensitive area for males before breaking Dumbledore' nose, and his parents used a cutting curse to make his nose look like Voldemort's, followed by an _episky_ to prevent him from bleeding out. Augusta Longbottom hit Dumbledore with a specialty spell created by Lily Potter to keep the men 'in line', which would usually make it feel like one was getting their male parts cut off _very_ slowly with an extremely rusty knife. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, the power behind the spell actually caused him to be castrated, which gave him additional agony, much to everyone's satisfaction. Interspersed through this all the people present were sending stinging curses at Dumbledore strong enough to leave angry red welts on the skin.

After what felt like hours of torture for Dumbledore, Molly Weasley came into the room looking like she had been to hell and back. She was about to talk to Amelia Bones about some things when she saw Dumbledore on the ground twitching, once again unconscious. In a fit of rage, she hit Dumbledore with a Crutatious curse followed by a killing curse that ended Dumbledore's miserable excuse of a life permanently. When Molly had entered the room, the group torturing Dumbledore stopped, and then watched in horror as Molly Weasley proceeded to use two of the unforgivable curses on Dumbledore. Amelia Bones after recovering from the shock rushed off to inform the press of the new developments. She also arranged for the dead body of Dumbledore to be thrown through the veil, so that the body could not be used for necromantic rituals.

**End of Torture scene**

* * *

Two hours earlier the trio of Remus, Sirius, and Molly were heading up toward Hogwarts castle when Remus and Sirius were called away by Amelia Bones and had to leave Molly. Molly went up to the Gryffindor dormitories and found both Ron and Ginny dead to her eternal grief. She spent a long time grieving over their deaths and vowed that she would make Dumbledore rue the day he messed with a Weasley. She sent a message via patronus charm to Arthur Weasley and then went to the Ministry, where she was told that Amelia was in a sound proofed area where the interrogation rooms are when she inquired about her whereabouts. When she entered the unlocked room she was about to start talking when she saw Dumbledore on the ground; at that point she saw red and hit Dumbledore with a cruciatous curse followed by a killing curse, much to the surprise of the other occupants in the room.

During the interrogation of Dumbledore, an issue for the Daily Prophet reached newsstands around the British Wizarding World. The reaction to the news of the manipulations of Dumbledore by the public was mixed with some disbelief and some cries for justice. When the update from Amelia Bones was announced on the wizarding radio with proof to back it up, the wizarding world felt that Molly Weasley should be let off for killing the manipulative old jerk and even called a hero. They felt the old goat got what he deserved and applauded what they felt were the justified actions of a grieving mother. The deaths of all the death eaters, Dumbledore and Voldemort lifted a collective veil that had allowed the average human magic user in the magical to be led around like sheep by those up top. For the first time in ages, the wizarding world broke out of its chains and declared their desire for reform of the Wizarding world.

This desire would lead to events that had not been observed in centuries, with the end result leading to other sentient magical species like the Goblins and centaurs receiving equal rights and a say of government. Due to her part in ending the tyranny of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasely would be awarded the Order of Merlin first class. She would use much of the money to give her dead children a grand funeral.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the group that was in the interrogation room they made their way off to Hogwarts, when they were intercepted by a man that some of them immediately recognized. The newly freed Sirius Black and the Werewolf Remus Lupin were surprised but happy to see Giovanni Zatara, who informed them that if they came with him they would be able to see Harry Potter and his newly bonded soul mate. Although the ones who did not know the man were reluctant to go, they trusted Remus and Sirius enough to go with the man.

Before the group left Zatara as he had promised years ago to cure Remus of his werewolf condition with an uttered spell. The result was a visible de-aging of Remus Lupin as years of stress brought on by his unfortunate condition were reversed. The group was then brought to the New York City home of Giovanni and Zatanna Zatara, where the group was shown a very changed Hermione and Harry chatting avidly with Zatanna.

Sirius then got their attention and said "congratulations on your soul bond cub, did you know that Potters have a history of soul bonding? Your father and mother were not an exception."

Harry and Hermione looked surprised at this and with a smirk; Sirius then added, "Potter men also have a history of bonding with the smartest and most beautiful witch of their age."

Hermione and Harry both blushed at this as Remus said, "Sirius play nice, these two have been through allot in a short amount of time. Besides that, I'm interested to hear about what has happened to them first hand"

Sirius in his usual level of maturity in a whiney tone of voice said, "But Hermione's been holding out on us all these years she could have introduced me to Wonder…"

Remus had at that point gotten fed up and performed a silencing charm on his friend before he said, "maybe now we can get some answers."

The others rolled their eyes, as this was typical of Sirius, and then smiled when Remus silenced Sirius before those present began to explain how they came to their current position.

* * *

A/N: about Giovanni curing Remus, I found on a website that he was able to cure werewolves of their infliction with his magic in the comics. So that is where I got the idea from.


	4. Introductions

A/N: See first chapter for author's note. I do not own anything, and if I did I would not have paired the most lazy and stupid moron with the most intelligent person in the Harry Potter series. I feel that the pairing of a man who would normally never have been able to get a woman being paired with a woman who could have easily done much better. In addition, about how Lily is related to Giovanni, she was separated at birth from her birth parents and was adopted by the Evans family.

* * *

WATCHTOWER  
JUNE 19, 13:20 EST

Back on the watchtower, Giovanni had finished filling in the Justice League on what he knew of the present situation when the collective heard a groan from the infirmary. Turning to see what made the noise was they see that Harry Potter has come out of the magical coma he was in.

Harry Potter let out a groan as he came out of his magically induced coma, and wordlessly and wandlessly conjured a glass of water before he drank it. He heard a gasp so he opened his eyes to see what he recognized as his biological brother Kal-El, and then saw his blood adapted uncle Giovanni next to him. He looked toward the source of the gasp and saw Hermione looking at him, and found she was wearing what she had been in the realm between life and death. He then realized he had performed magic that Dumbles and Voldemort combined would have been unable to accomplish.

Harry then took a quick look around him and realized he was in an infirmary if his intimate experience with hospitals from Hogwarts were anything to go by. There seemed to be a combination of modern mundane medicine and mystical medicine in the room. For instance in one corner of the room there was several caldrons with one of them currently full of burn salve if the odor and look was anything to go by. Behind the caldrons was a shelf with several magical potions and tools he could identify such as essence of dittany and skele-grow.

On the scientific side of the medical room he was in he could identify several things such as a atrial emergency defibrillator and a futuristic looking version of a medical scanner. In fact most of the scientific equipment that was there looked as if it was quite futuristic. Harry correctly assumed that much of the mundane medical equipment had come from Superman, while most of the magical things had come from his uncle. To complete the feeling of a hospital the walls seemed to have been painted an almost blinding white. It almost made Harry think that the walls were painted like that to encourage the patients to close their eyes and sleep.

Harry who had spent only seconds visually inspecting his surroundings with his superspeed, then looked down and found to some satisfaction that his body looked like it had in the in between realm, and that he was also wearing the same thing he had been there. Harry was startled from his thoughts when he heard a soft growl coming from Wonder Woman. Turning towards her he immediately paled when he saw the look that the woman was giving him, as it made him feel like he was in danger of being slowly tortured to death.

Somehow, Harry got some surface thoughts and emotions coming off the woman, and these made him want to run for his life with his tail between his legs. He detected thoughts of how she was going to make him regret it if he hurt Wonder Woman's sister, and felt like she was going through an emotional roller coaster.

She seemed to flip from angry to happy at a pace that frankly frightened the greatly changed teenager. Giovanni was the first to speak when he said "Hello Harry I'm your blood adapted mother's brother Giovanni Zatara, and therefore your uncle and this is your biological twin Kal-El or…"

Har-El-also known as Harry-interrupted this by saying "I know who you both are you see when I was unconscious with Hermione I…"

Wonder Woman interrupted this by roaring out at the top of her lungs "HER NAME IS DONNA AND HOW DARE YOU…" Superman cut her off with a look, and she said "sorry please continue," in a slightly less menacing voice.

Harry nervously said "Yes well anyway during our unconsciousness we met both my biological and blood adaptive parents. There was also an entity that claimed to be death and a group of six women and one man who I was told were the Gods who blessed Wonder Woman and Her-and, erm, Donna. They told me many things like..."

Harry and Hermione then continued in this manner. Taking it in turns explaining what they had learned, the Justice League looked like they wanted to bring some extreme justice to Dumbles. That is until they learned that he would be dead before they could apprehend the despicable old goat.

When they were finished, most of the leaguers were in their own world of thought, coming to terms with all of this new information. Therefore, they did not notice Wonder Woman as she dragged Harry off by his poor ear to a private room in the watchtower, despite numerous protests from Donna.

* * *

When Harry and Wonder Woman were in a separate room from the others Wonder Woman finally let Harry's ear go by flinging him none too gently into the reinforced walls of the room. She proceeded to wrap up a frightened Harry in her lasso of truth so she could assess the truthful interaction that was going on between her sister and Harry.

She then with quite a bit of threat in her voice said, "What makes you think that you are good enough for my sister?"

Harry, who was quite cowed by this woman and knew probably had weapons that could kill him even with his reawakened superpowers, then started babbling about of his life at such a speed that she thought Harry had been replaced by The Flash. When he was done, Wonder Woman seemed to have more than a few tears in her eyes as she realized she had been picking on a young man that was the victim of years of abuse, and further felt ashamed of herself as this teenager seemed to be a very rare kind of man. Knowing that the lasso of truth would force Harry to be truthful she felt that Harry was the perfect man for her sister. She rushed over to a now thoroughly confused Harry and muttered in a voice too soft for any normal human to hear "welcome to the Amazonian family."

At this point the major party present on the watchtower found the two, and to Harry's slight embarrassment he saw Hermione in the lead, with an expression of amusement adorning her flawless face.

When Wonder Woman noticed they had company she released a still confused Harry, who was then engulfed in a hug by Superman who he heard say, "I have a brother" with delight.

* * *

When Wonder Woman left the room with Harry, Hermione yelled at the leaguers present to get their attention on the fact that Harry and Wonder Woman were not in the room.

In response, Superman closed his eyes for a moment as if he was in deep concentration, and then opened his eyes and said with some mirth, "the two of them are in a room this way."

Superman pointed to a room opposite of the infirmary that he could hear rapid talk coming from. The group proceeded to the aforementioned room; where much to the amusement of Donna a sobbing Wonder Woman was giving Harry a Molly-grade hug that would have killed Harry had he not been Kryptonian. As it was, Harry would later exaggeratingly tell Hermione that he had broken a rib or two from that hug.

Wonder Woman seemed to have realized that the duo had company as she had let go of Harry, who was then swept up in a hug by a joyous Superman who happily whispered, "I have a brother."

After things had calmed down Giovanni gave the indication that he wanted to speak, and then with that said, "I would like to bring him and Donna to Gringotts to take care of a few things, and then…"

Wonder Woman interrupted this with "Wait! I'm not letting these two go so soon. I just reunited with my sister after almost nine months of not seeing her and you expect me to let her go?"

Superman seemed to have the same thoughts about Harry, so to allay the fears of Superman and Wonder Woman he said, "I will give you a magically binding promise to guard the two with my life if it will make you feel better."

He then said a magically binding oath that meant he would guard the two with his own life for this trip into the wizarding world. After many more reassurances that he would be careful, he transported Donna and Harry Potter down to the Gringotts entrance to find that Diagon Ally had very few people present walking about the streets at this late hour. He then with the company of Donna and Harry proceeded to walk into the bank.

* * *

While Harry and Hermione went into Gringotts as suggested by Lily and James, Neville Longbottom started his own adventure that would eventually have him meet up with Harry and Donna. At that moment, he was with his parents and grandmother inside of Longbottom Manor. He had revealed to his parents and grandmother the ring he had and told them about how he suspected Dumbles put a strong magical block on him. As if to prove this, he waved his hand and the glass of water opposite of him on the table seemed to jump up then zoom into his waiting hand. Despite the high speed at which the glass had flown into his hand, none of the fluid it contained spilled out.

When Neville had gotten to the part of how his family sans his parents treated him when they thought he was a squib, his grandmother got a strong verbal lashing by the group led by his parents. As the discussion on his life when his parents were in a coma came to a close, the Green Lantern ring on his finger abruptly flared to life with a green flash. When the flash from the ring died down Neville found in front of him a green lantern power battery, and the ring on his finger was verbally informing him that this was his power battery for recharging his ring. The ring on his finger went further by mentally telling him that his ring would require recharging every 24 standard earth hours or it would run out of power.

Neville put his ring into the opening (Sirius would have said something idiotic along the lines of "are Neville and the lantern getting married?") and then said, "In brightest day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight; for those who worship evil's might, beware of my power, Lantern's Light."

As Neville did this chant both the opening he had put the ring into and the ring on his finger glowed a bright green that was almost too bright to look at.

After this tidbit of information and recharging of the ring, the ring said in a mechanical voice **"Green Lanterns 2814.1 and 2814.2 have been informed of you receiving the GL ring. Prepare for transport to your new mentors."**

After he assured the group that he would be all right, Neville Longbottom was sent into a controlled flight by the ring and phased through the ceiling of the building. Neville saw he was rapidly mounting through the atmosphere of the earth, and would probably have started to get flustered if he did not see the bright green glow that hugged his body like a second skin. When Neville had cleared the earth's atmosphere, he let out a gasp that no one would hear due to the lack of air as he saw what the earth looked like from space. For Neville was one of the lucky few inhabitants of Earth to have been given the privilege to see Earth from space.

Interrupting the thoughts he was having the ring said, **"Green lantern 2814.4 GL's 2814.1 and 2814.2 are in the satellite in front of you. Please enter the open bay door so you may meet them."**

As he looked around him in confusion, he wondered what the ring was talking about when a thin beam of green light shot out of his ring. The beam of light hit an object that seemed to be invisible, and gave Neville a sudden awareness of the large satellite, and with some embarrassment, he realized he had almost rammed into the object. Up in the observation deck he could see two figures he guessed were two of his fellow green lanterns if their choice of clothing was any indication.

Both of them had a uniform that were mostly identical to each other except that the Caucasian one had a mask that covered up much of the area around his eyes, and the more bulked up one wore no mask. Unknown to Neville one of the first things that the two had talked about when the realized that Neville could see them was about how Batman would be annoyed, as yet another person knew about the existence of the Watchtower.

They seemed to be talking about him, as they would occasionally look at him, and to Neville's slight irritation they seemed to be laughing at him. When they finished talking the one with no mask started to float towards him. To Neville's slight surprise despite experiencing it personally earlier the man kept on floating forward and phased straight through the glass wall of what looked like the observation deck.

Neville was kicked out of his surprised phase when the man started saying through the rings with a smug amused tone "so you're the newest Green Lantern of earth. The Guardians must be getting crazy to start recruiting juveniles for the job, and really they chose a guy who looks like he has never been in a fight in his life. I mean re…"

The guy was not able to finish his sentence as Neville started to see red, and through his anger unconsciously formed a rudimentary but obvious glove that surrounded his hands. The teen then gave the man a punch that would have knocked the man unconscious, had John Stewart not been wearing the green sheath that presented itself in the presence of the vacuum of space. As it was, the punch almost broke the hastily made construct but knocked John back into space by almost a football field and left an angry looking bruise on his cheek.

Both John Stewart and Hal Jordan were understandably surprised at how good Neville Longbottom was at using the ring, despite having only just received the ring and having received no training.

As he was the first to snap out of it Hal Jordan phased through the walls of the watchtower and put up his hands in a sign of surrender and said "Sorry it seems we got off on the wrong foot; apparently the Guardians of the universe got this one right. Anyway let us start our meeting over again."

Neville Longbottom ceased in his next attack when he heard this and asked "OK. My name is Neville Longbottom, so what are your names?"

John answered this one while shaking Neville's hand and said, "My name is John Stewart and as for my green lantern sector partner his identity is secret for now. As my first piece of advice for you, I will tell you that you should keep your secret identity a secret from everyone but those that you trust. As it is, the only reason my identity is public knowledge is because I'm estranged from my family and most people I'm friends with can take care of any attacks that they might incur from my enemies. Now as for why the ring sent you to the two of us, it did it so you could receive training from us on how to use your ring. Seeing as to how adapted you already are at using the ring it appears you will probably not take that long to master the green lantern ring. But do not get me wrong this training will not be a walk in the park and will be quite grueling."

Neville looked between the two GL's and knew that the next few weeks at least were going to be tough.

* * *

GRINGOTTS  
JUNE 19, 18:55 UTC

Back with Harry and Hermione they had entered Gringotts wizarding bank with Giovanni Zatara and walked up to the first bank teller.

Harry instantly recognized the goblin and said "Hello Griphook! I would like to talk to my accountant manager and ask a few questions."

Unknown to Harry, he had done a rare thing by wizard standards and had acknowledged a goblin as his equal and even remembered the name of a goblin. This action of Harry's actually startled most of the goblins in the bank front out of what they were doing. The small thing Harry had done made the goblins actually start to like this boy, and would mark the beginning of a massive improvement in the relations between wizards and goblins.

Griphook came out of his surprise and said "Yes Mr. Potter. How can we be of assistance to you and Mrs. Potter?"

The reaction was a slightly blushing couple, and Harry said "Well, I would like to ask if there is any way any business done in this building would ever be revealed to anyone that should not be in the know?"

The Goblins would have been insulted by this question had they not known that Harry had absolutely no education when it came to the wizarding world of its tradition and laws.

"To answer this question" Griphook replied, "any business done within this bank cannot be exposed to anyone without the permission of the client. In fact, the magic invoked makes it so that without permission there is no way any information can be given out. So what is it you and Mrs. Potter would like to do?"

Harry responded with "I would like to get a heritage and magical ability test done on both me and Hermione please, and charge it to the Potter account."

"Harry you do not have to do that I can pay for myself!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione Potter, now that you two are soul bonded anything of Harry's is yours and vice versa" Giovanni Zatara reminded Hermione.

Hermione reluctantly agreed with this, and so Griphook put two bowls with a needle in the center and said, "Okay each of you needs to put a drop of blood into the bowl and a paper will appear in a minute with any major ancestors you have and your magical power along with any powers you have. It will also tell you how much you have in your vaults"

Hermione and Harry each did as asked and pricked their finger and deposited a drop of blood into bowl filled with liquid, and when the blood hit the bowl their wound healed with no scar. When a minute had passed a paper appeared in front of Harry and Hermione with the information it was supposed to have, but there were a few surprises along there.

**Harry James Potter**

Wizard/unknown

Vaults:

Potter vault #8

Gryffindor vault #6

Slytherin vault #7

Peverell vault #3

Flamel vault #9

Contents: various valuable antiques and books ("I bet those books are really valuable Harry" said an excited Hermione)

200 billion Galleons=1 Trillion pounds

Properties: see manager for details

Magical strength: 1100/ mage (99.5% block, broken)

Special abilities:

Telepathy (100% block, broken)

Animagus: Phoenix (100% block, broken)

Metamorphamagus (100% block, broken)

Beast speak (99% block; broken)

Wandless magic (99% block, broken)

Wordless magic (99% block, broken)

Teleportation (100% block, broken) (A/N: has effective global range with no popping noise or squeezing sensation)

Photographic memory (100% block, destroyed)

Unknown (blocked by horcrux; horcrux destroyed)

_All blocks done by Albus Dumbledore._

**Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger**

Witch/Amazonian

Vaults:

N/A

Magical strength: 1700/ arch mage

Special abilities:

Telepathy

Animagus: Unicorn

Metamorphamagus

Beast speak

Wandless magic

Wordless magic

Teleportation

Amazonian heritage (flight, super speed, super strength, partial invulnerability, immortality)

As he looked over the results for the two Giovanni startled the two teenagers when he said, "Hmm, so Harry and Hermione, you seem to be in one of the highest categories for magical power. Apparently, your blood adaptive parents were from a line of squibs instead of being muggles as they were thought to be Hermione. As for you Harry…"

Harry shaken out of his shock interrupted his uncle with "wait how am I related to all these people and what is the scale for magical power?"

Giving Harry an amused look Giovanni explained with "I was about to get to that, and to answer your question the magical power scale goes from 0 for a mundane all the way to 5000 for a magical lord. At the top category of the scale one needs to choose between chaos magic and order magic, but cannot perform both. In other terms chaos magic would be considered dark magic, whereas the order magic would be considered light magic. The highest known category is in the 4000-5000 range and a friend of mine that I know rates as a 4995 when he is in his Dr. Fate lord of order outfit."

"As for how you are related to those people, your mother as you should know is my sister, and one of our ancestors was Nicolas Flamel. In fact I will introduce you to him and his wife Perenelle sometime in the future if you would like."

Before Giovanni could continue, Harry interrupted with "Wait! The Flamels are alive? I thought Dumbledore kept the only copy of the Philosopher's stone?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then said, "I doubt that the Flamels would have given up something so valuable when they had been able to successfully defend it for over half a millennium. They probably have another philosopher's stone or more likely gave Dumbledore a fake one to throw would-be thieves off."

Hermione then looked at Giovanni as if he figured he might know what really happened, and Giovanni said, "As a matter of fact the stone that Dumbledore managed to get his greasy hands on was a fake. The only way it would have been possible to distinguish from the real thing was if one tried to use it, at which point the fake would not would as advertised so to speak. Our ancestors were not fooled into handing over something so valuable to someone they knew was not of good intentions."

The new couple rolled their eyes simultaneously much to Giovanni's amusement, and Harry said, "Well obviously they were right to think Dumbledore was untrustworthy. After all what kind of good guy would place the philosopher's stone in a school full of children when they knew Voldemort was after it?"

Having settled that issue Giovanni continued with "Anyways, I would suspect that the other major relatives that showed up are from your father's side."

After they had digested the information Harry turned back to a patiently waiting Griphook and inquired about the stocks and properties he had. They found they had many properties around the world and owned both magical and muggle stocks. Some important ones that he had inherited from his parents were:

**Olliver's Wands**: 55%

**The Daily Prophet**: 45%

**The Wizarding Wireless Network**: 40%

**Lexcorp**: 55%

**The Daily Planet**: 35%

**Wayne Enterprises**: 10%

**Queen Industries**: 15%

Once Giovanni saw the percentage of Lexcorp owned by these two he gained a large grin on his face, as this would allow the league to control one of their major enemies. The three of them wrapped things up and walked out of Gringotts, with smiles plastered on their faces and a cheery "Thank you!" to Griphook and the other Goblins. Giovanni helped to guide the new couple for their first try at teleportation.

When they arrived at the home of the Zatara family, Harry and Hermione met Harry's first cousin Zatanna. Giovanni told the three he had to go somewhere but would be back shortly and then teleported away, muttering something about forced magical oath, so the three teenagers started to chat avidly. When Giovanni returned shortly thereafter he was accompanied by the people that were present for the questioning of Dumbles minus Molly Weasley.

Shortly following this Superman and Wonder Woman entered the room to talk about how they would tutor the Harry on his newly discovered relatives with their powers. Sirius as Harry's newly named legal guardian decided that he and Harry would stay in Metropolis in a penthouse the Potters owned there. Diana in the meantime had with great reluctance allowed Hermione to join the two provided Harry and Hermione slept in separate beds. Diana told the new couple much to their embarrassment that she didn't want to be an aunt any time soon.

With that, the guardians of the two decided that the two should get a broader education, so they planned to tutor the two up to at least the standards of their high school peers. With the combination of the couple's high intelligence, photographic memory, and super speed their guardians thought the two could catch up to their peers within a week or two at most.

The newly discovered couple had decided that with Harry's saving people thing and Hermione being bonded to him, it was inexorable that the two of them would join the superhero community. Harry and Hermione thought that they would not be joining the superhero community for some time, but little did they know.

* * *

A/N: there will be a time skip between this and the next chapter to the date of around when the first episode of Young Justice occurred. If you look, you will see that while I have made Harry and Hermione very powerful, they would still be unable to keep up with a lord of chaos or order for long even if they combined their power.


End file.
